


Take My Breath

by FagurFiskur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Cas gets tired and pulls off. “Dean, you need to relax.”</p><p>“I am relaxing,” Dean says through clenched teeth.</p><p>Cas sits up, still keeping his hands braced on Dean’s thighs. It’s kind of soothing, his thumbs tracing absentminded patterns in his skin. “We don’t have to do this right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> there's also mentions of cas bottoming but i decided not to tag it since it's barely there
> 
> title from 'love me harder' by ariana grande

It’s something Dean’s wanted to try for a while. He’s never had more than a couple of fingers in there, and always his own because it’s not something he’s ever felt comfortable asking for.

Then he’s with Cas. And it’s great, even though technically speaking they’re pretty bad at it because they’re both in unknown territories. It’s awkward and fumbling, involves a lot of trial and error, but it’s also more fun than Dean has ever had during sex.

When they finally go full-on penetrative, though, Cas always bottoms. It’s Dean who suggests it, and he tries to tell himself that he’s fine with it. It’s fucking amazing, actually, but there’s that part of him that gets sick with envy afterwards, when they’re both coming down from the high and Cas’ enthusiastic moans are still echoing in his ears.

Cas never says anything but he seems to get it. At first, he just lets his fingers trail behind Dean’s balls while he’s giving him a blowjob, stroking the perineum, slowly going further back, then circling the rim. It doesn’t take more than a press of his fingertip against Dean’s hole, not even pushing inside, and Dean is coming down his throat like a shot. 

The next time he gives Dean a blowjob he brings out the lube. Dean can’t bring himself to do anything more than tilt his hips up in encouragement, but Cas gets it. This time around he gets two fingers in deep, and Dean swears he can feel it for days afterwards even though he knows that’s not really physically possible. It’s the hardest he’s ever come in his life, too. 

It still takes a few weeks for him to tell Cas that if he ever wants to go further, well, Dean might be fine with that. Cas enthusiastically agrees.

 

Usually when they do this, the other way around, Dean doesn’t spend too much time prepping Cas. He just doesn’t need to, and Cas doesn’t want him to anyway because he likes it to sting. Even the first time Dean fucked Cas he barely got three fingers in before Cas was rolling him around and climbing on top of him.

But Dean is  _tense_. The mix of excitement and nervousness, and the still underlying feeling of I-shouldn’t-be-doing-this has him stiffening when Cas’ fingers even get close to his hole.

Having his cock half-way down Cas’ throat doesn’t even help.

Finally, Cas gets tired and pulls off. “Dean, you need to relax.”

“I  _am_ relaxing,” Dean says through clenched teeth.

Cas sits up, still keeping his hands braced on Dean’s thighs. It’s kind of soothing, his thumbs tracing absentminded patterns in his skin. “We don’t have to do this right now.”

 _But I want to_ , Dean doesn’t say, but it must show on his face because Cas sighs and leans over again. 

“I’m going to try something,” he tells Dean. “And I need you to stay still.”

He tightens his grip on Dean’s thighs, and Dean has all of half a second to wonder why before Cas is nosing at his balls, pressing a kiss on his perineum, and  _oh._

Dean’s first instinct is to jerk away because  _gross_ but Cas’ hands and his earlier order keep him still just long enough for the first wet touch against his hole.

And it’s fucking weird as hell, because that’s Cas’  _tongue,_ all warm and wet and wiggly, but Cas is flattening it and licking broad strokes and it kind of feels good. Dean squirms, torn between discomfort and pleasure, and gets a warning squeeze around his thigh.

Then Cas’ tongue gets pointed, and he’s pushing it against Dean’s hole and  _into_ it, which feels even weirder and hotter, and Dean can’t help the low groan that escapes him. In response, Cas hauls him closer, throwing Dean’s legs over his shoulder. He thrusts his tongue inside Dean,  _fucking_ him with it, and it’s wet and loud and so fucking good it has Dean writhing, pushing into it.

Cas is eating him out like a girl, he thinks dazedly, and that thought should  _not_ be as hot as it is. 

When Cas pulls away Dean almost whines with disappointment, but his tongue is shortly replaced by a lubed up finger which slips in easily, and in a couple of moments Cas is already adding another. It takes him a few tries to find Dean’s prostate, but once he does, he mercilessly hones in on it. 

Dean couldn’t stay still now if he wanted to. Cas doesn’t seem too bothered by it, though, effortlessly keeping his hips pinned with just one hand. By the time he gets in a third finger, Dean is hard and leaking, biting his lip to keep back the pathetic whimpers bubbling up in his throat. He feels so full, stretched tight, but still craving more, still  _needing_ more.

“Cas,” he manages to gasp, “ _please_.”

“You need more preparation than this,” Cas tells him softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t care,” Dean mutters.

Cas ignores him, keeps fucking him with his fingers deep and steady, twisting and stretching, and all Dean can do is throw his head back on his pillow and hold on for the ride.

By the time Cas  _finally_ removes his fingers, Dean feels like he’s about to explode. His cock is almost painfully hard, and Dean’s pretty sure it’s just gonna take one touch for it to go off.

But then Cas is sitting up, hauling Dean’s lower half into his lap, and lining his cock up against Dean’s hole, sinking in with one smooth, slow movement, and that’s all she wrote. Dean comes with a punched out moan, without even one touch on his cock, washed away with such an incredible wave of pleasure his vision whites out.

When he comes back to himself Cas is leaning over him, mouthing along his neck, still balls-deep inside him. “-amazing, so good for me,  _Dean_.”

Dean can feel himself flushing red all over, suddenly realizing that he hasn’t come this quick since he was a teenager. But his body is buzzing with afterglow, and he can’t get too embarrassed about it, especially with Cas still so clearly excited.

He wraps his legs tighter around Cas’ waist, grabs the back of Cas’ head and threads his fingers through his hair. “C’mon, move.”

Cas obeys, thankfully starting with small, barely-there thrusts, softly rocking against Dean. It’s still a bit too much, but Dean relaxes into it anyway, lets his body go loose and pliant, lets himself enjoy it. Cas feels so big inside him, filling him up so completely, a few fingers can’t even compare.

It doesn’t take long for Dean to get hard again like this, and soon enough he’s pushing up against Cas, urging him to go faster. 

Cas’ hands tightening their hold on his hips is all the warning Dean gets, and then Cas is pounding into him, fucking him with deep, powerful thrusts. Dean’s mouth goes slack, small, punched out moans escaping him every time Cas bottoms out. 

It’s over embarrassingly quickly (again); once Cas lets go off his hip and takes his cock in hand, it takes Dean all of a dozen quick strokes before he’s coming, Cas following not long after.

Dean’s almost disappointed when Cas pulls out, although he’s already starting to feel a little sore. A small trickle of come leaks out of his hole, which is both disgusting and kind of hot, but then Cas is reaching for the box of tissues on the nightstand and wiping it away. 

He also cleans Dean’s come off his stomach, then dips down and dots it with soft, wet kisses until Dean starts squirming and pushes him away.

“C’mere,” Dean says, tugging at Cas’ shoulder.

Cas throws the dirty tissues on the floor (gross, but Dean can’t say he cares much right now), and lays down next to Dean. “Was that… all right?”

“I came twice,” Dean reminds him. He clears his throat, suddenly self-conscious. “Was it, uh, how about you?”

Cas laughs softly and nuzzles his nose against Dean’s neck. “It was amazing.”

Dean hums, a blush and a small, self-satisfied smile spreading on his face. 


End file.
